


Spices

by kyanitedragon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Hide is just as self-sacrificial as Kaneki is
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Spices

The ghoul smirked as he tightened his grip around Kaneki’s throat, and threateningly inched his kagune a little closer. 

“Hey!!!”

The ghoul turned his head to the source of the shout, and Kaneki strained his eyes to be able to see as well.

“Let him go! Take me instead!”

It was Hide, yelling at the ghoul. 

_What is he thinking?!_

“No...” Kaneki said, but it came out as a hoarse mutter. 

The ghoul laughed. “Foolish human.”

The ghoul threw Kaneki aside and quickly charged at Hide, lunging and tackling him down easily. Kaneki squirmed and clawed at the ground.

_I have to get to him! I have to save him!_

The ghoul was perched on top of Hide, and he lunged down, going in for a bite. 

Kaneki gasped. 

There was a scream. Except... it wasn’t Hide’s scream.

Kaneki stared in shock as the ghoul scrambled off Hide. He continued to scream in agony, and thick blood dripped out of his mouth. His face was turning red, and tears were starting to stream down his face. He continued screaming as he ran, jumping over Kaneki and running out of the alley.

_What the hell? Is Hide poisonous or something?_

Kaneki forced himself to his feet, stumbling as he made it as far as he could before he collapsed. Then he crawled the rest of the way over to Hide. 

Hide’s shirt was ripped open, and there was blood covering his neck and collarbones.

Kaneki sucked in a breath, his eyes welling with tears. He took hold of Hide and pulled him into his lap. He stroked the side of Hide’s face. Hide smiled a little.

“I...!” Kaneki sucked in a breath, trying to hold back his tears. “I’m so sorry!”

_Wait..._

Kaneki leaned down, and took a whiff of the blood on Hide’s collarbones. It didn’t smell like blood. It smelled like... human food?

Kaneki blinked. He looked at Hide’s hands resting over his stomach; he was holding onto something. Small packets of something. A red liquid. Hot sauces.

Kaneki looked back at Hide’s face. He was smirking guiltily at him.

“Dammit! You scared me!” Kaneki yelled at him, but hugged him anyway. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Oof!” Hide cried out at the sudden smothering. “I’m sorry! But... What about you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kaneki whispered, not letting go of his friend. “I’ll heal, I’ll live.”

Hide rolled his eyes at Kaneki’s disregard for himself, but embraced Kaneki back anyway.


End file.
